1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact element with at least one contact point for making contact with a contact surface of a mating contact element.
2. Description of Related Art
Contact elements are, for example, used in plug connectors by means of which conductors are connected together for the transmission of electrical supply energy or of signals. In order to achieve a low-loss transmission of the electrical energy or the signals, it is necessary that the contact element makes permanent contact with the contact surface of the mating contact element. External influences such as, in particular, mechanical loads on the plug connection, vibratory stress or also thermal influences may not significantly influence the transmission quality.
In order to achieve a permanent contact between the contact point of the contact element and the contact surface of the mating contact element, it is known for the contact point to press in a spring-loaded manner against the contact surface, as a result of which possible relative movements of contact point and contact surface are compensated. For this purpose, the contact elements can for example be designed in the form of a spring tab which is deflected elastically on making contact with the mating contact element.
Contact elements frequently comprise a base body made of metal which is provided with a coating which, in comparison with the material of the base body, is distinguished among other things by an improved contact resistance in combination with the mating contact element. In some cases it has proved problematic in such contact elements that the coating becomes worn, i.e. is eroded, relatively quickly when subjected to vibratory stresses. This can lead to an increase in the contact resistance, and the contact element or the entire plug connection in which this is used becomes unserviceable.